Problem: Nadia eats at a restaurant and the cost of her meal is $\$49.00$. She would like to leave a $15\%$ tip. What is her total bill including tip?
The tip amount is equal to $15\% \times \$49.00$ We can find the tip by first calculating a $10\%$ tip and a $5\%$ tip, and then adding those two numbers together. To calculate a $10\%$ tip, move the decimal point in $\$49.00$ one place to the left. $10\%$ $\times \$49.00$ $\$4.90$ To calculate a $5\%$ tip, divide the $10\%$ tip amount in half. $5\%$ $\times \$49.00 = $ $\$4.90$ $ \div 2 = $ $\$2.45$ Adding the two amounts together gives us $\$4.90$ $\$2.45 =$ $ \$7.35$ The cost of the meal plus the amount of the tip will equal the total bill amount. $\$49.00 + \$7.35 = $ $\$56.35$ The total cost of the bill is $\$56.35$.